Devour
by NarutoAngel
Summary: “Oh damn.” ‘What?” She asked in concern. Looking up at her with red filled eyes, he smiled ruefully. “I think I’m in love.” She frowned. “Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” Naru/Bleach crossover. Crack pairing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**New story with a bunch of new elements I've never tried before. Enjoy.**

Obito didn't have time to get the blood off of him before he was summoned.

He gave a deep sigh as he threw the clean robe to the ground and nearly stomped his way to the main hall, where he turned and entered the secret foyer where the family heads and leader held their meetings. Sliding the doors opened himself despite the soft protests of the female servants, Obito kept himself form storming inside like some impendent child or worse a blundering fool. Instead, he managed to appear courteous, announcing his arrival to the gathered council.

"Uchiha Obito, returned from the patrol mission in southeast Tendo of the Ayakashi Forest."

"Sit down, Obito," Izuna said, who sat to the right as the Advisor to the Clan's leader, their older brother Madara. "There's much to discuss, otouto, and I'm sure you want to get this over with. Sit."

Obito nodded stiffly with his consent and quickly sat in his own assigned seat, among the senior twelve commanders whom he knew resisted the urge to openly sneer at him. He was no commander; his place in the family was precarious at best. Because of his blood, he was given command of the most treacherous squads, one the brought upon a lone wolf type of persona as a soldier. The one who were sent out to get their hands dirty instead of one of the Clan's soldier's.

"From the looks of you, the mission was a success," Madara noted icily with distant interest. Out of the three siblings, he was notably the most beautiful, pale skinned and aristocratic, with a certain ruggedness that exhumed danger.

Izuna, the middle brother, was the exact opposite. With his spiky black hair drawn black in a ponytail, he was more of the free spirit sort of person. One that listened to orders, but only followed them when he deemed them good enough to be followed.

Obito, the last and only half brother, was a mixture of both. He can be easy going at times and seirous with necessary. He kept his longish hair up with a pair of orange goggles, an accessory that had no real use to him. They had, after all, a secret technique that enhanced their eyesight.

Nodding at his half older brother, Obito gave his report from patrol. "Three shuras were found at the vicinity, all disposed of before the Hollows could gather. As always, my men and I left the human souls to the Shinigami, allowing them to reap."

"Good," Madara nodded with approval. "The more we detach our Clan from their business, the less the Gotei 13 troubles us. So can our co-existence continue one peacefully."

Murmurs of agreement gathered around the room as the commanders nodded their heads.

"Now, shall we begin with our most pressing matter with the Ayakashi Forest."

"Hai, Madara-sama," a seasoned commander by the name of Shunsui reported next. "The Ayakashi Forest has dwindled in its inhabitants in the past decade. From their side, the Naras have reported a similar occurrence and there has been talk of the inner ranks destroying themselves. The negative energy between them could be what causing the problem, but I fear there might be a greater force behind this."

"Oh?" Madara raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well…" Suddenly, Shunsui looked reluctant to say. Instead, another man from the same faction as him continued the report.

"There has been recovered evidence to suggest Hollows entering the Ayakashi Forest through a discovered Sekaimon that leads from the Living World. Theory goes that either the Hollows themselves or someone is leading them to that specific spot to enter the forest, for the Hollows to possibly devour the weaker yokai spirits or cause discord among the high levels. Thus the recent shura activity and Hollow or arrancar attacks on the World of the Living."

"These are heavy assumptions," Izuna said. "We'll need to confirm this evidence you speak off before we can plan any moves."

"Of course. Right here." Shunsui motioned for one of his servants to come forward, carrying a stack of papers whom he spread out before the two heads. Written reports and statements from witnesses, some sort of list of the Ayakashi missing from the Forest.

Blah, blah, blah. Obito had to miss a good hot shower for this?

A briefing that didn't matter much to him. He was a simple soldier on command, but because he was the previous head's son, his half-siblings kept him close in the family dealings, to make it seem that he was a part of such things. It only served to be an annoyance and he has told Madara he wanted no part of it. But it was like talking to a brick wall.

Simply said, Madara wanted him there and there was no changing the stubborn man's mind. Possibly because he wanted his younger brother close to him with the sole purpose to watch him.

Sometimes, Obito wished he wouldn't bother.

"That proves it. All who witnessed these events are believable Ayakashi with no probable cause to lie about this. These readings, also, are definitely that of Hollows," Izuna announced to his brother, placing the charts on the space before him.

"Going after the Ayakashi Forest… One would think Mibu-sama would handle such a break in," Madara mused, looking over every single piece of evidence himself with sharp, black eyes. A frown marred his pale, aristocratic features.

"There is enough here that we need to get the Seireitei involved. Hollows, after all, are not our jurisdiction," Shunsei pointed out, looking relatively better since his claims were not disregarded or dismissed, as it had sounded absurd to begin with.

"Hn." Madara turned towards the youngest member. "Obito, how are your forces?"

"A short on a bath and three men but otherwise ready to move," he replied cheekily. "A little bit of a suggestion though, possible several. Maybe you guys should do a formal discussion with the Naras. Just in case it's a part of something they're doing. Just a thought."

"Insolent brat! Do you dare mock our leader?" an outburst came from one of the commanders, a man named Gorebei who especially did not enjoy Obito's presence on the council for the fact that he was too young and not exactly a pureblood Uchiha.

Which might explain his brazen and dangerous behavior.

"It's alright, Gorebei-san. He makes a point, as I was about to suggest the same," Izuna spoke, intervening. "We shall send a message to the Nara Clan on the southeast border for a formal gathering. Meanwhile, Obito, you and the rest of your men should rest while we send another message to the Soul Society, requesting the help from the Gotei 13."

"Send for healers as well," Madara added. "We are quite limited in the healing arts."

"Agreed. Shinsei is already burdened as it is," Izuna agreed. "And with her illness, it is unwise to call on her so much."

"Gotcha." His eyes narrowing slightly, Obito tiled his head in a nod and stood. "I'll take that as an okay to leave. The blood has already caked into my skin and it'll take a while for it to come off."

Madara only shook his head, waving his hand at him.

"Just get ready to move."

-**dEvOuR**-

"A layaway mission?" Kotetsu Isane gaped at her captain in open mouthed shock as unhand relayed the details of the order.

"Yes," the dark haired woman confirmed. "Since the messenger requested that, along with some of our soldiers, that healers be sent as well. There has been reports of even Menos Grandes being seen, so the Great Clans of the north are worried about casualties they might suffer. It is decided that you will be the one to lead the group of healers, Isane."

"But I…" Isane tried to protest, to claim a lack of faith within herself. Even if she was the fuktaichou of the Fourth, there were better healers within their Division. Her captain, for instance. Surely there were more suitable?

Reading the direction of her thoughts, Unohana put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Isane. Things will be different, you'll see," she assured her. "You are the best in the field and a good leader. The Uchihas have requested for the healers to stay outside of battle. Most likely, in due of the circumstances, they'll assign guards to protect you." "It's not that, taichou. I am a lieutenant. Surely I can be expected to protect myself and my peers?" she asked a little confused at the special treatment he captain was speaking about.

"The Uchiha Clan and the Nara Clan are both well known as reclusive parties that prefer to distant themselves from the Soul Society. However, they are under the rule of the King and they deal with other matters that we Shinigami don't usually concern ourselves with, like Ayakashi and yokai. The two families are in fact the undertakers of the Ayakashi Forest, a sacred ground of woodlands filled with all sorts of nonhuman spirits," Unohana explained patiently.

Ayakashi? Yokai? Nonhuman spirits? It only served to fuel her anxiety, the worry that something horrible will happen on this trip. It was enough to possible to give her nightmares this night.

"Isane, if you feel that you are not able to do this assignment, I was ask the Captain General to assign another in your place," her captain finally suggested, hoping to soothe the poor girl's nerves. Her lieutenant was always being insecure about herself, whether about her duty as a fuktaichou, her powers and even the growth of her body. All of which was a press of concern for her.

On a separate note, Unohana believed time with the rather competitive and spirited Uchihas would do her some good for her self esteem. Possibly even raise her confidence, which was lacking in regards of her abilities and worth.

As Unohana though she would, Isane shook her head at her captain's suggestion. "Arigatou, taichou, but I believe I will lead this mission," she said, sounding a little self assured. "I always thought I should go out in the field more and I will not impose on these Clans and waste their time by refusing their request for help. I will go. Though I do find the thought f Ayakashi living in a forest next to them to be a little… unsettling."

Unohana gave a proud, serene smile. "Daijobou. The Uchihas and the Naras experts," she repeated once more. "No unregistered yokai are allowed to leave its boundaries. They do keep a strict policy there in their security."

"Oh," the white haired fuktaichou nodded calmly. Wait. The Ayakashi were allowed outside?!

Now Isane knew something bad was going to happen.

**Notes: **

**Tendo - Heaven**

**Ayakashi - spirits, ghosts, things not of the human realm. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed. **


End file.
